Final Day
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: I can feel the end is near...it all has come as we had feared. LightXL. songfic to Final Day by Tokio Hotel. Written for X-Final-Day-X. oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Tokio Hotel**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! And it's _another _Tokio Hotel songfic. This goes out to the lovely X-Final-Day-X, formerly Arina Kusajishi. I hope you like it! Let the deadly tale begin!**

_And now we're here again…up on your roof so high. The whole world can just go to hell for all I care tonight. I can feel the end is near. It all has come as we had feared._

Yagami Light sat alone in his nearly darkened living room, the only light coming from the moon outside in the midnight sky. In front of him sat the Death Note, lying innocently on the coffee table, just waiting to be used.

Light had been thinking about how to rid the world of L, the world's greatest detective. Why was he doing this? Because that arrogant bastard kept getting in his way of becoming the ruler of a utopia, a perfect world, a world where criminals would not exist.

Sure, he had known that this plan was crazy when he started all those years ago. But he hadn't come this far to loose now. He _would _kill L, even if it meant killing himself in the process.

Yet another part of him was trying to stop himself from doing this. This part of him, even if it _was_ smaller than the part that wanted to kill that prick L, was trying to tell him that what he was going to do was wrong.

Light knew what the problem was, however. He realized his problem not long after he started to work for the Task Force. He thought he could shake off this problem, but it was no use. It was still dominating his every thought.

_And if our final day has come, let's pretend to carry on. And if the end has now begun, live on. Live on._

There was just no way around it. Yagami Light had somehow fallen for L, even though Light had sworn that he would _never_ fall for such a perfectionist like L.

He had no idea why he had fallen for the detective. His speech was weird, which matched his stances perfectly. All he ate was sweets, which was _very_ annoying and made Light wonder how he could be so skinny that he could practically be broken in half. He wore the same thing everyday: white shirt, jeans and sneakers. Light, however, wore different outfits, as though he was trying to contradict the raven just by appearance. And Light couldn't even _begin_ to think about how messy the obsidian hair was. It was almost as if L never brushed it in his life.

It was the eyes. Those irresistible panda eyes, the eyes that always lit up when L had acquired new information, the eyes that always gazed sceptically at Light whenever the teen did something unusual. Light had gotten lost in those eyes and now he was trying to convince himself that those eyes meant nothing to him.

_I just can't believe the day has come when all the clocks stand still. The horizon seems to disappear and all our dreams are unfulfilled. I can feel the end is near. It all has come as we had feared._

Meanwhile, a few miles away, L was staring out his living room window, a piece of strawberry shortcake in hand. The raven had been standing in front of his window for almost an hour, but his mind was racing.

L had been thinking about his question about Yagami Light all day, a question that he'd formed weeks ago, but had put it into practice just recently. And after this day with Light, L had come to a decision.

Light was going to kill him.

_And if our final day has come, let's pretend to carry on. And if the end has now begun, live on. Live on._

It felt like he'd known it for years. Well, he knew that he was going to die eventually. He just never expected that he would die at the hands of Light AKA Kira.

L had had suspicions about the teenage Yagami for a while. He'd figured that he was Kira a while ago when Kira had first "emerged", so to speak. Light was brilliant; perhaps _too_ brilliant. Light had picked up on the raven's suspicions almost at once and demanded to know why he was a suspect. He tried so hard to pretend to be innocent, L was sure of it.

Yet after Light's confinement, L had been forced to change his mind. Maybe Light _was_ innocent. Maybe he _wasn't_ Kira. But after a while, L had begun to suspect him again. The second time, however, L watched Yagami Light more closely than he had the first time.

_This is our final day. This is our final day. This is the final thunder up on your roof so high. Let's stay and wait for the morning even if it's not in sight._

Light stood and paced the floor of the room, fingers running through his hair in frustration. He loved L, but he hated L. But which part was stronger?

He'd hated L from the moment he first saw him. L stood in the way of achieving his dream, from creating the perfect society. L wanted to keep the world's criminals alive, yet he was willing to kill one "bad" criminal to save the others. How much sense did _that_ make?

Yet Light also loved L, even though he hated himself for it. He loved watching the raven think and uncover new clues, even if it meant that he was uncovering clues that could lead to his discovery. He loved the eyes that lit up whenever he got excited over something.

_Has our ending just begun? Don't care, pretend to carry on…_

It was all so confusing to Light. Which side should he listen to? Which should he ignore? Both seemed very strong at this point.

He'd already thought of a way to kill L, just in case a situation came up when the raven had to be killed. There was absolutely no way that Light would be suspected, but that was the least of Light's worries at the moment. Could he do it? He'd fallen for L and now he wasn't sure if he could do it or not.

Light's chocolate eyes fell on the Death Note, still lying innocently on the coffee table. In an instant, Light had made up his mind. It felt like his heart was being ripped in two, but he had made his decision and he was going to stick with it.

_And if our final day has come, let's pretend to carry on. And if the end has now begun, live on. Live on._

It was scary for L to know that he was going to die soon. True, he didn't know when, but he had to be prepared for when the end would come.

If Light _was_ Kira, he'd probably use the Death Note. If Light didn't write the cause of death, the raven would simply die of a heart attack. This was common knowledge. But would Kira make him do something before he died? Would he be forced to jump off a building? Drown himself in a river? Pour gasoline over his body and light himself on fire? L had no idea, which scared him, and this was only natural.

_And if our final day has come, let's pretend to carry on. And if we stay, we'll always live on. Live on._

L stabbed the strawberry shortcake aggressively with his fork, taking his fear and frustration out on his favourite dessert. He shook his head sadly. He didn't want to die yet. Hell, no one wanted to die before their time. L knew this, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Yet maybe he wouldn't die so soon. Maybe Light _wasn't_ Kira. There was always some chance that he wasn't. L shook his head. No. Yagami Light_ was _Kira. There was no question about it.

_This is the final thunder up on your roof so high. Let's stay and wait for the morning. Live on. Live on._

The next day, Light and L were working together in the Task Force as usual. Light happened to notice that L seemed a little more skittish than usual. It was almost as if he knew…no. He couldn't know. And Light _wasn't_ going to back down. He'd made his decision and he wasn't going to go astray from it.

After a while, L had Watari on the computer screen when the elderly man simply collapsed, taking everyone at the Task Force by surprise. Everyone except Light. It was all part of his plan. Soon, a message appeared on the screen that said that the data had been deleted.

"What does that mean?" Soichiro demanded.

"I told Watari-san to delete everything if something had happened to him." L explained, hiding the panic in his voice very well.

He knew that if Watari was dead, he would be next. But when?

L had turned to look at the members of the Task Force and started to ask, "Where is the shiniga-"

But L never finished. The teaspoon he had been holding fell to the floor with a clang and L fell out of his chair to the floor, taking Light with him since the two were still handcuffed to each other.

"Ryuzaki?" Matsuda questioned.

"Ryuzaki!" Light yelled, shaking the raven aggressively.

L's eyes, those irresistible panda eyes, opened for the last time and stared at Light. Light looked into those eyes and realized that he couldn't take back what he had done. L was dying and there was nothing he could do.

"Yagami-kun…" L whispered softly as his eyes closed, never to open again.

"Ryuzaki! Don't die on me!" Light yelled. "Ryuzaki! _Ryuzaki!"_

But it was too late. L was dead. The whole room watched the two in silence and Light could feel the tears flow from his eyes and splash onto the face of the man in his arms.

_This is our final day…_

**I haven't read L's death in a LONG time, so I was a bit rusty with it. I hope everyone liked it! I will take requests for anyone who wants something. Keep in mind that since I have school, this might take a while because I have two AP classes this semester and I have articles to write for the school newspaper. Anyway...review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
